1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for discharging drilling debris, drilling dust and the like, more particularly during the drilling operation in the case of hand drilling machines and by means of negative pressure with a chamber which is situated directly on the borehole and is open on the side nearest the borehole and a suction and delivery duct, connected to the chamber, the said duct being connected to a blower or the like which generates negative pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus of this kind is known, more particularly in mining, to reduce the dust nuisance in the air of the working region. The known devices comprise comparatively heavy and complex apparatus. Another disadvantage of known systems is due to the fact that they are connected to the drilling machine or the drilling apparatus and furthermore in most cases are sealed with respect to the drill rod. Awkward exchanging of the seals is therefore necessary for each drill size. In addition, the seals are subject to substantial wear. There is also a disadvantage in known systems since their complex construction and the separate seals never allow the entire drill length to be utilized. The use or adaptation of such known devices to smaller machines or hand drilling machines was therefore never considered.